Eternal promise
by haruno.satsujin
Summary: Et si les rouages du destin s'étaient mis en marche à cause d'une promesse interdite ... Couple hétéro et yaoi (Fic en pause pour une durée indéterminée)
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei._

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour la parution des chapitres, j'essayerais de poster tout les dimanches. Maintenant, place à l'histoire ..._

* * *

_Prologue :_

Une brise légère soufflait, entraînant avec elle les balançoires.

Deux enfants jouaient dans le parc habituellement vide. Ses deux enfants étaient très différents l'un de l'autre. Lui, avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux vairons : l'un était rouge, l'autre était or. Elle, avait les cheveux bleu glace et les yeux de la même couleur. Cependant une chose faisait qu'ils étaient si différents…

Lui était humain, héritier d'une famille d'onmyōji, elle était un yokai, la fille de yuki-onna. Le garçon avait été élevé dans la haine des humains pour les yokais. La fille avait vécu dans les légendes des Hommes que racontait sa mère.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois c'était le premier jour du printemps en fin d'après-midi. La fille se balançait doucement, elle avait la tête légèrement baissé, trois mèches de cheveux tombaient gracieusement sur le côté cachant une partie de son visage. Elle portait un komon blanc avec des motifs de fleurs de Camellia japonica rouge et un obi rouge avec des motifs de papillons blancs.

Le garçon fut aussitôt charmé par cette fille qui dégageait une aura si particulière, alors il se rapprocha et s'arrêta devant la fille, qui avait relevé la tête et semblait surprise.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le garçon.

- Tu … tu peux me voir ?

- Bien sûr que je peux te voir, tu es humaine, non ?

- Non, je suis un yokai …

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les yokais n'existent pas.

- Je suis vraiment un yokai.

- Je ne te croie pas.

- Puisque tu me crois pas, je vais te le prouver.

Sur ses mots elle se leva, se mit à côté de l'étang et souffla sur l'eau, qui se gela.

- Voilà, tu me crois maintenant ? Demanda la fille.

Le garçon explosa de rire sous le regard perdu de la jeune fille.

- Mais … est-ce que tu va bien ? S'inquiéta la fille.

- Je savais que tu était un yokai, mais j'ai fait exprès de t'énerver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir si ce que me dit mon père est vrai ou pas.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Mon père m'as toujours dit que si on provoquer un yokai, il essayer de nous manger, alors je voulais voir si c'était vrai.

- T'es bizarre ...

- Je sais.

- Mais attends, si tu connais l'existence des yokais, ça signifie que tu es …

- Un onmyōji, enfin un futur onmyōji.

- Quoi !?

La fille semblait choquée et commençait à reculer, cela n'avait pas échappé au garçon.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas comme les autres onmyōjis.

- Vrai … vraiment ?

- Je n'ai pas essayer de te tuer.

- C'est vrai, mais quand même … Hé, où tu vas !?

- Ahah, t'en fais pas je reviens demain.

Et c'est ainsi qu'était née leur amitié. Tous les jours, ils se retrouvaient au parc pour parler et découvrir ce qu'ils ignoraient du monde de l'autre. Parfois le garçon emmenait la fille en ville pour qu'elle voit le monde des humains et la fille emmenait le garçon dans les bois, près des rivières, dans les champs et lui présentait les différents yokais qui y vivaient.

Puis le denier jour de l'été, la fille arriva en retard et semblait extrêmement triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le garçon.

- Sei-chan, je vais devoir rentrer dans mon monde pour l'automne et l'hiver …

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la règle que toutes les yuki-onna doivent suivre, mais je reviendrai au printemps, promis !

- Vraiment S****** ?

- Oui.

- Faisons un yubikiri.

- Un yubikiri ?

- C'est une manière de faire une promesse.

- Dans ce cas d'accord !

Les deux enfants se prirent le petit doigt et dirent à l'unisson :

_yubi kiri GenMan  
uso tsuitara (Si tu ment ...)  
hari sen bon nomasu (tu devras avaler 1000 aiguilles)  
yubi kitta (et te couper le petit doigt)_

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de dire ses paroles, quatre hommes arrivèrent et encerclèrent les deux enfants, qui étaient terrorisés. Devant le parc apparu une voiture noire, un homme aux cheveux rouge comme le feu en sortit, au même moment deux hommes s'étaient emparés de la petite fille et les deux autres retenaient le garçon qui essayé de s'échapper. L'homme aux cheveux rouges était arrivé au niveau du petit groupe. A la vue de l'homme, le garçon se pétrifia.

- P … père … Souffla le garçon.

- Je vois que ce monstre à réussi à te tromper Seijurou, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais te délivrer de cette créature. Dit-il en s'approchant de la fillette qui était au bord des larmes.

- Non père, ne l'a tué pas ! Je vous en supplie !

Mais l'homme fit fi des protestations et sortie son katana de son fourreau tout en se plaçant devant la pauvre enfant.

- N … non … Sei-chan … au secours … Implora la fillette.

- Adieu, sale monstre. Dit l'homme en abaissant sa lame.

- Nooooon ! Hurla le garçon.

_L'un avait disparu, l'autre avait sombré dans les ténèbres ..._

* * *

_Voilà voilà, n'oubliez pas le review ( pour dire ce que vous aimez, détestez, conseil, bref la demande habituelle), c'est le revenu de l'auteur. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei._

_Réponse aux reviews : _

Déjà je remercie toutes les personnes pour leurs reviews. Ensuite réponse individuelle :

Blihioma :J'espère que ce chapitre sera plus à ton goût. Pour la yuki-onna la réponse sera donner dans le chapitre 2. Le couple principale sera le couple hétéro.

Dollylix : Donc pour les couples il y en un hétéro, qui sera le principal, et normalement 5 couples yaoi. Pour le peu de détail c'est normal et quand à Kuroko, toute les réponses te seront donner dans le chapitre suivant.

nistley : Désolée pour toi mais les fins de ce genre seront présentes dans tout mes chapitres et très probablement dans mes fics, dont une en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent.

GreatLunatic : Contente de te voir ici. Pour ton avis je suis déjà au courant et la suite te sera toujours donner en première.

_Voilà, allez c'est partie pour la suite ..._

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Voilà 8 ans, 8 ans qu'il faisait le même cauchemar mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas malgré tout ce temps à faire ce même rêve, c'était pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas du nom de la fillette. Il la voyait très clairement, le moindre détail de son visage ou même des vêtements qu'elle portait quand ils se retrouvaient au parc mais il lui était impossible de se souvenir de son nom. Et lorsqu'il avait parlé de ce rêve à son père celui-ci avait explosé de colère en hurlant « Tu te souviens encore de cette chose ! ». Il n'avait pas compris le sens de cette phrase mais ce dont il était sûr c'était que cette fille était un yokai, car son père n'utiliser le terme de « chose » que pour les yokais. Voilà autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas de son père, cette haine pour les yokais. Depuis toujours son père tuait tous les yokais qu'il rencontrait, quel qui soit.

Il soupira en se rappelant tout ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait 6h04. Il était tôt mais il se leva quand même car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : c'était la rentrée au lycée Teikō. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Une fois là-bas, il retira son t-shirt et se regarda dans la glace. Ses cheveux rouges l'étaient toujours autant et ses yeux vairons captivaient toujours. Cependant dans son dos se trouvait une cicatrice qui partait de son épaule gauche jusqu'au bas de son dos à droite.

Il retira les derniers vêtements qu'il portait et rentra dans la douche. Il y resta une trentaine de minutes avant de sortir. Il se sécha et s'habilla avec son uniforme, qui était composé d'une chemise bleu claire, d'un pantalon noir, d'une veste blanche et d'une cravate noire.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le salon d'où s'échappait des bruits de conversations. Il ouvrit le shōji et fut reçut par un « bonjour Seijurou-sama » dit à l'unisson par tout les habitants du clan Akashi. Le clan Akashi était la plus veille famille de Tōkyō. Le clan protégeait la région du Kantō contre les yokais mais aussi contre les envahisseurs des autres contrées ou pays. De ce fait le clan connaissait tous les arts militaires, du tir à l'arc au maniement du sabre en passant par le corps à corps. Le clan était donc connu pour ses dojos et aussi pour ses maîtres dans l'art de l'onmyōdō. Akashi alla s'asseoir au chabudai* où se trouvait son père. Son père et lui n'échangèrent pas un seul mot et lorsque celui-ci eut fini de manger, il se leva, salua tout le monde et partit, puis se fut au tour d'Akashi de finir son petit déjeuner et de partir.

Sur le chemin du lycée tout les cerisiers étaient en fleur, créant ainsi un tapis rose sur lequel les élèves marchaient. Akashi arriva au niveau du portail quand une chevelure rose se jeta sur lui :

- Akashi-kun !

- Lâche-moi Satsuki.

- Bouuh, que tu es froid Akashi-kun … dit-elle en le lâchant. Ah, on est là ! Hurla la jeune fille à l'attention d'un groupe de garçons.

- C'est bon, on vous a vu tu sais … dit un garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé.

- Vous pouvez faire votre dispute de couple ailleurs, y en des gens qui sont célibataires … dit un gars aux cheveux plus foncé que ceux d'Akashi.

- ON EST PAS EN COUPLE ! Crièrent la jeune fille et son ami d'enfance.

- Comme ça on dirait pas … dit un brun.

- Tout le monde vous croient … ironisa Akashi.

- Et si au lieu de martyriser Momoi et Aomine, on allez voir la répartition dans les classes. Dit une jeune fille aux cheveux noisettes.

- Je suis pour. Dit Akashi.

- Et bien allons-y. Dit Riko.

Le groupe alla jusqu'au tableau où était affiché les répartitions des classes.

- Alors … Riko tu es en 2-B, Kasamatsu en 3-C Akashi, Kagami et Aomine vous êtes en 1-D … POURQUOI JE SUIS DANS UNE AUTRE CLASSE?!Hurla Momoi, qui attira sur elle tout les regards.

- Euh … Momoi ? Appela Aomine mais hélas il était trop tard, Momoi avait courue jusqu'au gymnase où se trouvait le directeur et était en train de lui faire un discours qui allait durer longtemps, très longtemps …

C'est qu'on aurait pu dire mais le directeur la changea tout de suite de classe, sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas prendre du retard sur la rentrée.

Après ce petit incident, tout les élèves furent invité à rentrer dans le gymnase pour le discours.

Le directeur débuta son discours son les règles de l'établissement, le fonctionnement mais remarqua que les élèves étaient occupés à regarder autre chose, il regarda derrière lui puis se retourna vers les élèves et dit :

- Je vais donc laisser la place à notre infirmier scolaire : Midorima Shintarō.

Un homme se leva, c'était homme était peu ordinaire. Il avait les cheveux de couleur vert, les yeux de la même couleur et porter des lunettes mais ce qui frappait le plus, c'était ce chat noir perché sur son épaule droite mais aussi le fait qu'il tenait un pot de cyanure dans la main gauche. Le dénommé Midorima fit son discours sans se soucier des regards des élèves sur le pot de cyanure. Lorsqu'il eut fini, une élève leva la main et demanda :

- Midorima-sensei, pourquoi avait vous un chat avec vous ainsi qu'un pot de cyanure ?

- Le chat s'appelle Takao Kazunari, c'est mon animal de compagnie et quant au pot de cyanure, il s'agit de mon objet chance du jour d'après l'horoscope d'Oha-Asa.

Silence dans la salle. Midorima retourna à sa chaise et le directeur reprit son discours. Après tous ces évènements les élèves allèrent dans leurs classes respectives. Le reste de la journée se passa sans accrocs puis 15h30 sonna, une grande majorité des élèves partirent pour leurs activités ou leurs cours du soir. Akashi faisait parti des élèves chargé de nettoyer la classe. Au bout de 40 minutes il avait fini quand il se rendit compte que le lycée était étrangement calme. Il fut soudain prit d'un mal de tête violent et résonna dans sa tête une voix familière :

_- Dis …_

Au même moment, un géant à la peau rouge apparu. Son visage était difforme, sa bouche énorme et des crocs étaient présent. Sur son front se trouvaient deux cornes. Il tenait une massue et portait une peau de bête autour de la taille. Akashi était figé mais il savait que cet oni n'allait pas tardé à le poursuivre pour le manger, alors il commença à se déplacer tout doucement vers la sortie de la classe mais il fut repris d'un mal de tête plus violent que le précédent qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et qui l'obligea à se rattraper sur la commode près de la sortie, où se trouvait un vase, qui tomba et attira l'attention de l'oni. Akashi se mit à courir avec un oni à ses trousses.

Il se réfugia sur le toit du lycée et barricada la porte. Le yokai commença à frappait la porte, qui résistait tant bien que mal. Puis la voix recommença à résonner dans sa tête :

_- Dis mon nom, …_, au même moment la porte explosa en mille morceaux et l'oni commença à se rapprocher de Seijurou.

… _Sei-chan ..._

* * *

_* _chabudai : table basse sur laquelle les japonais mangent.

_Voilà voilà, un petit review ? C'est le revenu de l'auteur._


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei._

_Réponse au réview :_

GreatLunatic : Patience les chapitres arrivent touts les dimanches donc patience. (En plus tu les as avant les autres)

_Allez, en avant pour le ..._

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_

… _Dis mon nom Sei-chan … _

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête d'Akashi alors que l'oni se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Akashi.

_- Sei-chan …_

- Urgh ! Akashi se tenait la tête tant la douleur était insupportable… Se- … L'oni n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'Akashi. Setsuna !

A l'instant où il prononça ce nom, l'oni se jeta sur lui. Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir son horrible visage. Il ne sentait pas la douleur de la mort et se risqua à ouvrir les yeux.

Devant lui se tenait l'oni dont tout le corps était gelé à l'exception du visage. Il sentit quelque chose se coller à son dos. Il se retourna et sourit.

- Setsuna …

- Ça faisait longtemps, Sei-chan …

- Oui … Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'oni demande.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu protégé un humain ?

- Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas évident ? Parce que j'appartiens à Seijurou. Lança la yokai.

- Ne connais-tu donc pas le destin de ceux qui appartiennent aux Hommes ?

- Bien sûr que si … Mais Seijurou est différent. Et maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser, Seijurou et moi avons plein de choses à nous dire … Elle leva la main jusqu'à sa bouche et souffla. Un vent glacée vint geler l'oni, qui se brisa et partit en poussières. Akashi regarda l'oni disparaître, emporté par le vent de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il rapporta son intention sur Setsuna, celle-ci le regardait avec un sourire emplit de joie.

Elle avait un peu changé durant ces 8 ans, ses cheveux étaient toujours bleu glace mais maintenant ils formaient une cascade qui arrivait jusqu'aux reins. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plus clairs qu'avant mais toujours d'un bleu d'une grande beauté. Elle portait un chû-furisode* rouge bordeaux avec des motifs de momiji* dans les tons bleus foncés. Il prit la main de Setsuna et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Seijurou ? Appela-t-elle, étonnée.

- Je suppose que tu n'as nulle part où dormir. Elle sourit et serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient devant la maison où deux rangés d'hommes saluèrent le jeune homme à l'unisson. Alors qu'Akashi et Setsuna allaient passer le portique, un homme s'avança vers eux. Cet homme avait les cheveux rouge flamme et les yeux d'un rouge plus sombre que l'œil d'Akashi. L'homme fixa Akashi et son regard glissa sur Setsuna. Il continua d'avancer vers le duo et s'arrêta devant Setsuna.

- Seijurou, que fait cette chose ici ?

- En voilà des façons. C'est comme ça que tu remercies quelqu'un qui à sauvé ton fils ? Fit Setsuna avec un sourire méprisant.

- Cela remonte à 8 ans !

- C'est vrai mais il n'y a même pas une heure, ton fils a failli se faire tuer par un oni. Si je n'étais pas intervenue, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Commença sauvé ? Demanda Akashi, surprit.

- Il ne te l'a pas dit ?!

- Allons dans le salon, il semblerait qu'il y est certaines choses dont on ne m'a pas parlé. Lança-t-il à l'intention de son père qui voulut protester mais se tut en voyant le regard de son fils.

Ils traversèrent l'allée et se rendirent dans le salon privé de l'aile Ouest.

La maison avait été construite en partie sur un étang, et le salon Ouest avait un vue magnifique sur l'étang. Des pierres faisaient office de chemins pour accéder aux différents îlots. Le salon Ouest était la pièce où le clan Akashi recevait les personnes importantes comme des politiciens, des ministres ou bien parfois l'empereur lui-même. Les meubles qui s'y trouvaient étaient en bois d'ébène avec des décorations en or. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table basse. Setsuna et Akashi étaient assis à l'opposé du père de ce dernier.

- Quel magnifique jardin ! S'écria Setsuna.

- N'est-ce pas ? Dit Akashi.

- Il me semble que nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour admirer la vue. Fit le père.

- Il t'arrive de ne pas râler ? Je serais pas étonné d'apprendre que ta femme t'ait quitté.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais ma femme est toujours avec moi.

- Ooooh, il faudra que je la félicite pour réussir à te supporter.

- Bon, vous avez fini de vous chamailler comme des gosses de 5 ans, surtout vous père, c'est grotesque !

- Désolée, Seijurou … Fit Setsuna.

- Bien, c'est quoi cette histoire me concernant i ans ?

- Et bien … Commença Setsuna.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

_Le garçon vit la lame s'abattre au ralenti sur son amie. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas elle. « Tu veux le pouvoir de sauver cette fille ? » Demanda une voix dans la tête du garçon._

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_« Moi ? Je suis « Tout » et « Rien ». Je suis « Monde » et « Personne » »_

_« Peux-tu sauver Setsuna ? »_

_« Oui, je le peux. »_

_« Qui que tu sois, s'il te plaît, sauve la ! »_

_« Très bien … »_

_Des_ _feux-follets apparurent et se jetèrent sur le père d'Akashi. Celui-ci changea de direction son sabre et coupa les feux-follets. Un cri attira son regard sur Akashi. Les deux hommes qui le retenaient étaient morts brûlés. Akashi, lui, avait les cheveux qui avait poussé et qui était devenu argentés. Son œil droit n'était plus rouge mais vert et son œil gauche était violet et non or. Un symbole était apparu sous son œil droit. Il signifiait « Âmes » en japonais._

_- Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas Seijurou, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le père de celui-ci._

_- Ufufu, en effet, je ne fais que répondre à la demande de cet enfant. Répondit Akashi avec une voix d'adulte qui fit frissonner Setsuna. _

_- J'ignore ce qu'il a demandé mais tu vas devoir quitter son corps. Dit le père en pointant son sabre vers Akashi._

_- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible._

_- Et bien dans ce cas je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte … _

_Le père disparut pour se retrouver derrière Akashi et abaissa son sabre, qui trancha le dos d'Akashi. Il tomba à terre._

_- SEIJUROU ! Setsuna se précipita vers lui._

_- Ne t'approche pas de mon fils, sale monstre ! Hurla le père._

_- Si on ne fait rien il va mourir ! Cria Setsuna, ce qui surprit le père. Pas à cause de sa blessure mais à cause du trop plein de pouvoir qui se trouve en lui ! _

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Il est actuellement l'hôte de Shigeaki, le gardien des Âmes. Sans plus de précision, Setsuna embrassa Akashi._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

_- J'ai scellé Shigeaki avec mon sang. Cependant le sceau ne sera pas éternel. Un jour ou l'autre les yokais le prendront en chasse pour le tuer._

_- Je protégerai Seijurou !_

_- Ça, c'est à lui de le décider. Si il décide de m'appeler alors je viendrais._

_- Tu n'as passé un contrat avec lui … ATTENDS ! Si tu as utilisé ton sang pour scellé ce Shigeaki, alors ça veut dire que … _

_- Eh oui, je viens de passer un contrat avec Sei-chan. _

_La lame du sabre la frôla, elle s'éloigna en rigolant et lança « Nous nous révérons » puis elle disparut._

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

- Voilà~ Tu sais tout à présent.

- Père …

- O … oui ?

- Allez vous asseoir près du bord de la véranda, côté étang s'il vous plaît.

Le père s'exécuta, tout tremblant. La seconde où il fut assis, il se retrouva à un centimètre de l'eau. Akashi avait poussé son père et le retenait, juste au-dessus de l'eau, par le col de son kimono. Alors commença le sermon d'Akashi. Pendant ce temps là, la mère d'Akashi était entrée dans la salle.

- Qu'a donc fait Yemon ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Il a menti à votre fils. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- La politesse voudrait que vous vous présentiez en première.

- Oh, je vous pris d'excuser cet oubli. Je me nomme Kuroko Setsuna, je suis un yokai, plus précisément Yuki-onna. Dit-elle en en s'inclinant.

- Je vous en prie. Je suis la femme de Yemon, ainsi que la mère d'Akashi. Je me nomme Eri. Vous êtes la bienvenue parmi nous, Setsuna.

- Eri, voyons, c'est un yokai !

- Père vous n'êtes pas en position pour désapprouver mère.

Après cette petite torture, l'heure du repas sonna. Tout le clan se rendit dans le salon. Tout le long du repas, les habitants ne cessaient de dévisager Setsuna qui était assise à la même table que les dirigeants du clan, soit Yemon, Eri et Seijurou.

Après le repas, Akashi emmena Setsuna faire le tour de la maison puis il la conduisit dans une chambre juxtaposant la sienne.

_Dans les ténèbres, s'étira un sourire._

_« Commençons le show … »_

* * *

* Chû-furisode : Kimono avec des manches pendantes qui font entre 91 et 106 cm de longueur.

* Momiji : érable japonais.

_Voilà voilà, un petit review ? C'est le revenu de l'auteur._


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei._

_Premier chapitre à la bourre ! Faite sauter le champagne ! Plus sérieusement, je suis désolée pour ce retard et je vous promet deux chapitres pour dimanche (et c'est partie pour les 2h du mat' !)._

_Place à l'histoire ..._

* * *

_Chapitre 3 :_

Après avoir fait le tour de la propriété et avoir vu sa chambre, Setsuna alla à l'onsen qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'aile Nord. Elle rentra dans le vestiaire et retira son furisode puis alla à la douche. Après s'être correctement nettoyée et rincée, elle se dirigea vers le bain et s'y glissa. Elle remarqua Eri. Les deux femmes commencèrent à discuter.

Pendant ce temps-là, Akashi était allongé sur son lit. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui, cependant un mystère persistait : pourquoi avait-il oublié le nom de Setsuna. Ce n'était pas dû au contrat, au même moment une voix résonna dans sa tête « _Tu as effacé son nom de ta mémoire »._

« Que … ? Shigeaki ?! »

_« Ufufu, tu avais oublié ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Tu t'es créé un souvenir qui suivait la logique de ta mémoire, tu t'es imaginé la mort de Setsuna. »_

« Ainsi Setsuna avait raison, le sceau ne tiendra pas longtemps … Shigeaki ? »

_« Oui ? »_

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisi comme hôte ? »

_« Je suis Shigeaki, le gardien des Âmes. Je n'avais pas de raison particulière pour te choisir comme hôte. »_

« Menteur. Tu mens pour la raison. »

_« Tu es vraiment perspicace mais je ne te dirais pas la vraie raison, pas tout de suite en tout cas … » _

Subitement les plombs de la maison sautèrent. Akashi se releva et sentit un objet tranchant et froid contre sa gorge. Akashi s'abaissa jusqu'au sol et fit un balayage*. L'individu sauta jusqu'au shōji qui menait dans le jardin et le passa, au même moment une ombre se jeta sur lui. Akashi se précipita à l'extérieur de sa chambre et constata que c'était son père qui venait de lancer un des alliés de son agresseur sur celui-ci. Yemon et Akashi allèrent vers les deux corps et constatèrent que c'étaient des tengu. Yemon leurs trancha la tête. Akashi détourna les yeux, dégoûté par tant de cruauté. Soudain, Yemon et Akashi se retrouvèrent entourés d'une vingtaine de tengu. Ils se mirent dos à dos et se préparèrent à combattre. Un des tengu fonça sur les deux hommes. Une silhouette passa devant les deux hommes et assigna un coup de pied au tengu qui fut rattrapé par ses compagnons.

- Setsuna et mère ?! S'étonna Akashi, et il y avait de quoi de s'étonner, la jeune yokai ne portait sur elle qu'une serviette et sa mère était dans la même situation.

- Seijurou ! Tu vas bien ? Elle rapporta son intention sur les tengu, Attend un petit peu tu veux, il faut que je m'occupe des volatiles … A peine elle termina sa phrase que plusieurs tengu foncèrent sur le petit groupe.

Elle gela sans difficulté les tengu. Le deuxième groupe commença à battre en retraite. Setsuna créa des piques de glace et les lança sur les tengu. Pendant ce temps-là, Yemon avait tué tout les tengu gelés. Lorsque Setsuna se retourna et vit qu'aucun n'étaient en vie, elle explosa de colère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?! Comment veux-tu qu'on découvre qui en avait après Seijurou ?!

- De toutes façons je sais déjà qui est le coupable … C'est toi ! Dit-il en pointant son katana vers Setsuna. C'est plutôt étrange qu'on se fasse attaquer pile le jour où tu arrives, non ?

- Quel intérêt aurais-je à le tuer ?

- Shigeaki … Vous les yokai, vivez grâce aux légendes et à la peur des populations. Vous pouvez donc revivre à l'infini tant que l'on croit en vous. Mais Shigeaki est le seul être à pouvoir vous faire disparaître de manière définitive.

- A ce que je vois tu as bien appris tes leçons, cependant ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que Shigeaki est aussi un yokai mais qui a réussi à devenir un « kami », et pour ton information la disparition d'un yokai peut avoir des conséquences très graves dans votre monde. Aussi, sache que je suis liée à Seijurou, donc si je le tue, je disparaîs aussi.

Alors que Yemon allait parler, un bruit se fit entendre. Le bruit provenait de derrière un des buissons. Un tengu avait survécu. Yemon commença à levait son sabre que Setsuna s'interposa.

- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle le regarde, il soutient son regard.

- Shō …

- A quel clan appartiens-tu ?

- Le clan gardien du Mont Aizu-Komagatake*.

- Qui vous a demandé d'attaquer le clan Akashi ?

- Ushioni … Souffla le yokai avant de perdre connaissance.

- Ushioni ? Un yokai qui mange les ombres des hommes, ce qui a pour effet de les tuer non ? Dit Yemon.

- J'ai cru que tu allais le confondre avec un kitsune. Lança Setsuna. Il a besoin de soin, est-ce que je peux prendre une chambre ?

- Hors de question qu'on accueille un autre yokai !

Au même moment la tête du tengu tomba sur le sol. La dépouille s'enflamma.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Le lendemain, Akashi alla en cours, il ne cessa de repenser au yokai mort hier soir. Il fut sortie de ses pensées par Momoi.

- Bah, alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as l'air fatigué …

- Rien, j'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- Faut pas lire des revues porno jusqu'à pas d'heure Akashi. Lança Aomine.

- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité Daiki. Répondit Akashi.

Leur discussion fut couper par l'arriver du professeur.

- Bien le bonjour, avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerais vous présenter une nouvelle élève. Tu peux entrer.

La porte coulissa. Toute la classe resta figée devant la nouvelle. Elle prit une craie et marqua son nom avant de se tourner vers la classe et dire.

_Enchanté, je suis Kuroko Setsuna._

* * *

* Balayage : coups qui se fait avec la jambe dans le but de déséquilibrer l'adversaire.

* Mont Aizu-Komagatake : Mont situé dans la préfecture de Fukushima.

_Et un chapitre, un ! Un petit review ?_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei (à l'exception de Setsuna)._

_Comment allez-vous~ ? *regards noirs des lecteurs* Euuuuh ... Bon okay, je sais, je suis trèèèèèès à la bourre ... Ce chapitre fut vraiment très dur à mettre en place, de plus le lycée, les problème familiaux, etc ... voilà pourquoi j'ai mis un mois à l'écrire. Vous êtes pas trop en colère ? *yeux de chat potté*_

_Allez, enjoy !_

* * *

_Chapitre 4 :_

Après s'être présentée, Setsuna alla à la place indiquée par le professeur, c'est-à-dire celle derrière Akashi. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'Akashi, celui-ci crut entendre une voix l'appeler, une voix calme, douce et posée, une voix qu'il connaissait mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom ou de visage dessus. Il passa toute la matinée à réfléchir à qui appartenait cette voix. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Aomine, Kagami, et Momoi, qui lui rappelèrent que c'était la pause du midi et que Riko et Kasamatsu étaient en train de les attendre sur le toit.

Il se leva et alla vers la porte, il fut arrêté par Setsuna qui lui attrapa le bras, il se rappela qu'elle venait d'arriver et qu'elle ne connaissait personne à part lui, il lui proposa de venir manger avec eux ce qu'elle accepta avec un grand sourire, ce qui mit Akashi mal à l'aise, comme si … _comme si c__e n'était pas elle_ …

Akashi présenta Setsuna comme étant sa cousine éloignée. Après les présentations, les questions fusèrent puis Momoi proposa de faire visiter la ville à Setsuna, qui se réjouit de cette sortie.

Momoi proposa de se retrouver chez Akashi à 9h le dimanche, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers celui-ci pour voir si il était d'accord, tous furent surpris de le voir pâle. Setsuna posa son front sur celui d'Akashi et constata qu'il avait de la fièvre. Kasamatsu lui proposa d'aller à l'infirmerie, chose que refusa Akashi en disant que c'était passager. Tout le monde se mit à lui demander si il était vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie, ce qui finit par énerver Akashi, qui partit à l'infirmerie.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Akashi arriva devant l'infirmerie. Il fit coulisser la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le chat de Midorima-sensei, cependant celui-ci était absent. Akashi alla s'allonger sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

_Il avait l'impression de tomber. Il sentit quelque chose de froid toucher son pied. Un bruit de clochette retentit. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait, debout, sur une étendue d'eau. L'onde continua de se propager et se perdit dans les ténèbres._

_« Seijurou … »_

_Il se retourna. Face à lui se trouvait deux jeunes filles avec les mêmes cheveux bleu glace et les mêmes yeux bleu. Seulement, une souriait et portait un kimono noir, l'autre était là, sans émotion et était vêtu d'un kimono blanc._

_« Qui est Setsuna ? Qui ment ? Qui dit la vérité ? »_

_Il les regarda, surpris. Le vide se fit sous lui. Il tomba dans les ténèbres._

Akashi se réveilla en sursaut. Il essaya de se calmer mais quelque chose dans ce rêve n'était pas _logique_ … Et cela l'effrayait …

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Akashi leva la tête et constata que Midorima-sensei le regardait.

- Ou … oui, c'était juste un mauvais rêve … Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte.

- Fais attention, les rêves sont des mensonges mais des fois ils détiennent la vérité …

Akashi regarda d'un air étonné Midorima-sensei avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Dimanche arriva rapidement. Le sentiment de malaise qui avait envahit Akashi avait persisté toute la semaine et les mots de Midorima-sensei continuait de résonner dans son esprit, comme si on voulait le prévenir de quelque chose …

Setsuna avait déclaré la veille, après avoir survécu à une trentaine de tentatives de meurtre dans la semaine, qu'elle irait vivre chez une connaissance à elle. Les réactions furent différentes selon les personnes. Yemon dansa de joie, Akashi tenta, en vain, de savoir où se trouvait cette connaissance, Eri passa un savon à Yemon, et les autres membres du clan poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

A 9h, tous les invités étaient présents et étaient en train de décider de l'itinéraire à suivre pour la journée. Il fut donc décidé de commencer la visite par le musée national de Tōkyō puis d'aller se promener dans le parc d'Ueno en passant par Atago-jinja* pour aller ensuite à Omotesandō* pour après aller dans la baie de Tōkyō pour assister au coucher de soleil et finir par la tour de Tōkyō.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Après avoir visité le musée national de Tōkyō et le parc, le groupe s'arrêta devant un marchand de takoyaki pour faire une pause puis se dirigea vers Atago-jinja. Ils arrivèrent devant le torii, Akashi jeta un coup d'œil à Setsuna, vu que le temple était entourée d'un kekkai, normalement Setsuna aurait dû être repoussée, mais rien n'arriva. Akashi se demanda si il ne fallait pas prévenir les prêtres que le kekkai ne repoussait plus les yokais. Ils commencèrent à gravir Otokozaka* puis arrivèrent au Chōzuya*. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au haiden* et se placèrent devant la corde du Suzu et l'agitèrent puis ils lancèrent une pièce dans le saisenbako*. Ils s'inclinèrent deux fois puis tapèrent deux fois dans leurs mains, les gardèrent jointes pour formuler leurs prières puis s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois.

Après cette prière, Momoi harcela tout le monde pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient souhaité. Ils descendirent Otokozaka et arrivèrent au niveau du torii, tout le monde passa sauf Akashi et Setsuna. Personne ne remarqua que deux personnes manquaient et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Akashi et Setsuna étaient bloqués par un kekkai, ils appelèrent le groupe qui s'éloignait mais rien à faire, personne ne les entendait, personne ne les voyait, comme si ils étaient des fantômes, les passants les traversaient. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas quitter le temple.

- Seijurou … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je l'ignore … Retournons au temple, il y a peut-être des indices …

Setsuna ne répondit pas. Il commencèrent à remonter l'escalier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut Akashi entendit un bruit étrange provenant de derrière lui. Akashi se retourna.

- Qu- ?!

Le visage de Setsuna se décomposait, laissant paraître une peau légèrement mate.

- Aaah … Tu as vu ? Dommage~ Tu vas mourir !

L'ombre de l'inconnu se changea en bête. Il se jeta sur Akashi, la gueule grande ouverte et l'engloutit.

_Les ténèbres étaient maîtres._

_Soudain la lumière …_

* * *

* Omotesandō : une avenue et une station de métro située dans le quartier de Shibuya. C'est les « Champs-Élysées » de Tōkyō.

* Atago-jinja : temple shinto dans l'arrondissement de Minato à Tōkyō.

* Otokozaka : double escalier qui se trouve après le torii d'Atago-jinja, le nom peut se traduire par « pente de l'homme ».

* Chōzuya : bassin couvert où les fidèles doivent se laver les mains et se rincer la bouche à l'aide d'une louche appelée hishaku.

* Haiden : bâtiment consacré au culte, le haiden constitue un espace pour les cérémonies et les dévotions au kami. C'est là où on fait les prières.

* Saisenbako : boite à offrande.

_Allez, au mois prochain ! Et n'oubliez pas le review._


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei._

_Me revoilà de retour comme promis avec le chapitre 5 ! Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte une dédicace à une de mes bêta-lectrices, qui se reconnaîtra, j'en suis sûre._

_Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis le début et qui me soutiennent. Voilà~_

_Aller place au ... _

* * *

_Chapitre 5 :_

Les premières lueurs du jour vinrent doucement caresser le visage endormi d'un jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il sentit les rayons du soleil sur son visage, il l'enfouit sous sa couette, au même moment un homme entra dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit doucement. Il tira délicatement la couette, qui révéla le visage du jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il sentit la couette glisser sur son visage, le garçon aux cheveux brun fixa de ses yeux vert-gris la cause.

- Huum … Rends-moi ma couette, Kiyoshi …

- Je veux pas ~

- Méchant … Il tourna le dos à Kiyoshi qui vint poser sa main sur les cheveux du garçon et commença à jouer avec.

- Bien dormi, Hyūga ?

- Si le réveil avait été plus doux, peut-être …

Kiyoshi rigola avant de commencer à se lever. A ce moment là Hyūga attrapa son bras et tira l'homme vers lui. Kiyoshi se retrouva au dessus du jeune garçon, qui passa ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa.

Le baiser sembla durer une éternité et aucun d'eux ne voulait le briser mais ils furent obligés à cause du manque d'air. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un mince filet de salive les reliait. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient s'unir de nouveau, un coup se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Dehors se tenait un chat noir qui semblait … sourire ? Le chat poussa la fenêtre et rentra dans la chambre.

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, lança le chat. Au fait, tu devrais te mettre quelque chose sur le dos Hyūga-kun, sinon tu vas tomber malade.

La seul réponse qu'il lui répondit fut un envoi d'oreiller, qu'il évita sans grande peine, et un regard noir de Hyūga, qui attrapa son kimono qui était à côté du lit et alla à la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps-là, Kiyoshi descendit à la cuisine et fit le petit déjeuner pour Hyūga, qui ne tarda pas à arriver, et le chat. Après avoir fini leurs petits déjeuners, Hyūga alla aider Kiyoshi à installer les tables du café tandis que le chat s'installait sur une chaise de la terrasse, fit sa toilette puis se mit en boule.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

7h approchait quand deux jeunes garçons de 16 ans arrivèrent. Ils étaient tout les deux très grands. L'un avait les cheveux rouges carmin et les yeux rouges, l'autre avait les cheveux bleu cobalt, les yeux de la même couleur et la peau halée. Ils portaient un uniforme scolaire noir avec une cape courte et des bottes à lacets. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table du fond tout en se disputant. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du chat, de Kiyoshi et de Hyūga.

- Quelle sera votre commande, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun ? Demanda Kiyoshi.

- Comme d'hab', répondit le dénommé Aomine.

- Moi aussi, dit Kagami.

- Dis-moi Kagami …

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi cette marque dans ton cou ?

Bien que Hyūga connaissait la réponse, cela l'amusait toujours autant de voir Kagami devenir rouge comme une pivoine. Kiyoshi emmena Hyūga avec lui en cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner des deux jeunes hommes tandis que Kagami remonta le col de sa cape pour cacher la marque.

- Alors ? Demanda le chat.

- Ce soir, à minuit, au temple. Répondit Aomine.

Le chat sourit, sauta de la chaise et partit. Au même moment Kiyoshi et Hyūga revinrent de la cuisine avec deux bentōs. Les deux garçons payèrent et partirent.

Un homme aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux gris ardoise était assis au bar et regarda les deux garçons. Il fut rejoins par Hyūga et un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux améthyste.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Moi aussi. Dit l'homme aux cheveux améthyste.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Le chat marchait sur les toits. Il avait horreur des enfants humains. Ils n'avaient aucun respect pour les animaux, dès qu'ils étaient gênant, ils les abandonnaient. Ils étaient alors livrés à eux-mêmes. Certains devenaient les jouets d'une bande de gamins, d'autres mourraient de faim ou encore d'autres étaient adoptés puis de nouveau abandonnés. Rien que d'y penser, cela l'énervait.

Il s'arrêta et regarda de l'autre côté de la rue. Il sauta sur un arbre puis un autre et arriva dans une ruelle. Il marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes et déboucha sur des champs. Finalement, il arriva à destination. Il se trouvait devant une maison en bois. Il fit le tour et trouva la personne qu'il cherchait. Cette personne avait les cheveux verts et les yeux de la même couleur. Il portait des lunettes, une chemise blanche avec un gilet noir, un pantalon noir et des bottes noires. Il était en train de cueillir des plantes médicales. Le chat se jeta sur l'homme.

- Shin-chaaaan !

- Takao …

A l'entente de son nom, le chat sauta par terre et se transforma en un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu argent. Il portait un pantalon noir, par dessus lequel il portait un kimono vert tilleul avec une fente qui remontait jusqu'au bas du dos et d'où sortait une double queue noire. Sur sa tête se trouvait deux oreilles de chat. Il alla s'asseoir sous la véranda et regarda l'homme.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais Takao ?

- Ce soir, tu es libre ?

Le dénommé Shin-chan regarda l'homme-chat dans les yeux. Ils brillaient d'une lueur qui signifiait que c'était important.

- Où ?

- Kimottama-jinja, à 19h.

- D'accord.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Takao ramena ses genoux contre son torse et continua de regarder l'autre cueillir les fleurs.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel bleu. Allongé sur le toit, Aomine profitait du beau temps pour faire une sieste. Il sentit que le soleil était masqué et ouvrit les yeux. Il se retrouva face à deux yeux rouges qui le fixait. Leur propriétaire s'assit par terre et tendit le bentō à Aomine qui s'était redressé. Après avoir mangé leurs bentōs, le bleu posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kagami, qui était adossé au mur.

- Tu crois qu'on va réussir ? Demanda Aomine en fixant le ciel.

- Kagami le regarda surpris puis sourit.

- Bien sûr qu'on va réussir. Il n'y a aucune raisons qu'on échoue, alors arrête de stresser.

- T'as raison …

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment, profitant de la brise qui venait jouer avec leurs cheveux. Aomine tourna sa tête et regarda Kagami qui le regardait aussi. Comme si ils étaient attirés, ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres et échangèrent un chaste baiser. Le bleu attrapa le roux, le fit asseoir sur ses jambes et captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres du garçon. La langue d'Aomine explora chaque coin et recoin de la bouche de Kagami puis les deux langues commencèrent leur bal. L'air vient vite manquer et les deux garçons durent se séparer mais pas pour très longtemps car même pas dix secondes après ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Les mains d'Aomine commencèrent à glisser sous la chemise du roux et s'attaquèrent aux tétons de Kagami qui laissa échapper un couinement de surprise.

- Daiki … Attends- … Aaah …

Le reste de la plainte se perdit dans un gémissement de plaisir. Aomine s'attaqua au cou en le mordillant par endroits et en déposant des baisers papillons à d'autres. Sa main gauche glissa le long du ventre en suivant les lignes des muscles du roux, défit la ceinture de son pantalon et du sien puis il le fit glisser et libéra l'objet de ses désirs de sa prison. A ce moment là, Kagami sentit une présence étrangère en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Aomine venait de trouver sa prostate puis il sentit un deuxième doigt se glisser en lui et une nouvelle décharge de plaisir. Il s'agrippa à la veste du bleu et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son amant. Ce traitement dura pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine retire ses doigts de l'intimité du roux, qui vient l'embrasser, puis tout doucement Aomine vint se glisser en lui, s'enfonçant lentement dans l'antre chaude et étroite malgré la préparation, le pénétrant jusqu'à la garde. Il laissa Kagami s'habituer à cette présence en lui puis le sentant se détendre, Aomine commença à bouger, doucement puis petit-à-petit plus vite, faisant gémir le roux. Le bleu trouvait son amant tellement adorable qu'il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ravalant les gémissements de Kagami. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes puis, se sentant arriver à la limite, le bleu donna un dernier coup dans la prostate du roux qui se libéra entre en deux. Le membre du bleu fut emprisonner par son amant et se libéra à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Aomine se retira de Kagami et le prit dans ses bras. Après avoir repris leur souffle, ils s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Petit-à-petit la ville s'illumina. Les lampadaires des grandes avenues s'allumèrent et dans les petites rues les gens accrochèrent des lampions. En dehors de la ville, à l'Est, s'élevait un temple. Quatre personnes s'avancèrent dans les ténèbres. Ils savaient que ce qu'ils allaient faire était dangereux mais si cela permettait de rétablir l'équilibre entre les deux mondes, alors qu'importe les risques, ils le feraient.

Kagami commença à réciter un mantra. Des symboles apparurent sur le sol et formèrent un cercle. Au centre du cercle apparut une sphère noire, Aomine se jeta dedans.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Aomine se trouvait dans les ténèbres. Il déploya ses ailes bleu nuit et vola dans ce monde qui n'avait aucune logique. Après quelques minutes il le trouva, Akashi Seijurou, le descendant de Shigeaki. Il l'attrapa et retourna là où il était arrivé. Alors qu'il allait traverser la porte des Enfers, une ombre attrapa son pied et commença à l'entraîner vers les ténèbres. Il se débattit mais rien à faire, l'ombre ne le lâchait pas. Soudain des flammes bleues apparurent et attaquèrent l'ombre. Aomine regarda Akashi, toujours inconscient. Sentant d'autres ombres arriver, Aomine battit des ailes et quitta ce monde lugubre en amenant avec lui

_L'Empereur…_

* * *

_See you next time~ ;)_


End file.
